


A Touch of The Hand...

by thebsystem



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Jim Kirk is a dumbass who doesn’t understand Vulcan customs, M/M, One Shot, Spock is a disaster gay, Vulcan Kissing, idiots kissing who don’t know they’re kissing, its really short but I had to write it, no beta we die like men, past timeline Spock, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebsystem/pseuds/thebsystem
Summary: “Ah come on. We’re friends, Spock. It’s not like I kissed you.”At that, the halfling had looked him dead in the eyes and swallowed dry.And that’s when it had clicked in Kirk’s mind.// or //Past Timeline Spock does something with Jim and he does the same with his Spock, not knowing what it is.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	A Touch of The Hand...

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I had to write it. Enjoy.

It had been a simple enough gesture. Jim hadn’t thought anything if it. 

“Yeah fine fine... I’ll do that.” He had said, giving into the man’s wishes. 

The older Spock had smiled and stepped closer to him. His hand had trailed down and taken his, bringing it up and pressing them to each other, so close and together. Jim had never felt that before. He had figured it came from their friendship.

And in a moment it was gone. Jim has taken a deep breath, pulling himself from it and focusing on the mission. 

He hadn’t thought of it again. 

That was until he and his Spock had been in a particularly life threatening situation. Then had been coming down from their adrenaline high, leaning onto walls for support when Jim had the overwhelming urge to do the same. To have that intimacy with Spock again.

So he took his hand and pressed it again Spock’s, in the same manner as the other one had. He smiled at the pleasant closeness. 

At first, Spock had leaned into it and pressed their hands closer. But something seemed to pull him out and he stumbled backwards, flushing green, clearly flustered. 

“C-Captain?!” He stuttered, trying to compose himself. “Are you a-aware of the i-implications of your action?”

Kirk had shrugged and smirked. 

“I figured it was something between friends. Uh... a Vulcan I was close with once did it.”

Spock at finally somewhat gained his composure but still couldn’t look him in the eye. Jim chuckled, figuring the other had be flustered by the declaration of closeness and couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Ah come on. We’re friends, Spock. It’s not like I kissed you.”

At that, the halfling had looked him dead in the eyes and swallowed dry. 

And that’s when it had clicked in Kirk’s mind. 

They didn’t mention it after that but that didn’t stop Kirk form giving a knowing smile to himself when a handful of weeks after Spock had announce he no longer found himself in a relationship with Nyota.


End file.
